


Yu-Boys

by DeathLadyShinigami



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Hair, I can't draw boys that well lol, shoulders and heads only, yu-boys have new hairstyles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 08:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11078004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathLadyShinigami/pseuds/DeathLadyShinigami
Summary: Fanart for TestyCanadians Arc-V fanfic Heirs of Haoryuu.





	Yu-Boys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TestyCanadian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TestyCanadian/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Heirs of Haoryuu](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9242933) by [TestyCanadian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TestyCanadian/pseuds/TestyCanadian). 



> This is some Fanart I made based off of the 3rd chapter of Heirs of Haoryuu by TestyCanadian.  
> Best way to describe it without giving spoilers is the boys have just finished a spa treatment and these were the hair styles that I saw in my head that were described :)  
> And if their hair is a bit longer then normal, they've been too busy saving the world for haircuts, that's my story and I'm sticking to it! (totally not because I love drawing long hair at all lol)


End file.
